The Leaf Village High School And The Teens
by XmarronX
Summary: Naruto is a girl in this fic and isn't popular unlike her two exfriends Sasuke and Sakura who are dating but theres going to be a few changes.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.  
A blonde blue eyed sixteen year old girl is at her friends house and they are both chatting away while watching a movie. The blonde haired girl sighs then looks at her friend. "Summers over and we go back to school this Monday." Her friend looks at her then throws a pillow at her.

"Oh Naruto must you keep reminding me? It's Friday night I want to spend my last two days of freedom having fun before going back to that hell hole and I most definitely don't want to get reminded of it or even talk about it." Says Narutos friend.

"Kimi I know I feel the same way I hate school too but you know it's our last two years there so it's going to be more important so no more acting like kids."

Kimi gives Naruto a funny look. "Naru lets be honest with each other now are we really going to stop acting like a kid and start acting like our boring old teachers?" She asked while twirling her hair around her around her finger.  
"Hell no! I just mean work harder more in class. Hey Kimi I know your a goth and all but I was just wondering is your hair natural?"

"Yeah my hair is naturally black but you know if I dyed my hair blonde then we would be twins since we both got blue eyes, maybe we should do that one day then everyone wouldn't know which one was which and it would be funny." Kimi says thinking about the idea.

"Do you still like Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Excuse me? I have never liked Gaara!" Kimi says blushing madly.

"Then why are you blushing then?" Naruto asked teasing Kimi.

"I..I oh just shut up and go to sleep it's already midnight!"

"Okay okay didn't have to yell. How s your anger classes going anyway?"

"There okay I still don't understand why mom made me go to them. Well I'm going to sleep am tired night." Kimi says then falls asleep. Naruto just shrugs and goes to sleep as well.

The next morning Naruto is still fast asleep. "Naruto wake up." Kimi whispers.  
"Five more minutes."

"No now!" Kimi yells in Narutos ear.

"Ow okay didn't have to yell in my ear. What time is it by the way?"  
"9 am."

"What! You woke me up that early! I usually only get up at about 12."

"Well I get up at 7 am, and that's why I'll be staying at your house tomorrow night to wake you up on Monday though I'd have to get up half an hour earlier then I usually do since school starts at 7:30 am and we would have to get dressed and ready."

"Whatever you say, I have to go now anyway come at about 5 tomorrow." Naruto says about to get off when Kimi interrupts.

"Wait are you going to walk home in just your pj's?"

Naruto looks down at her body and only just realised that she had not got dressed and was still in her pj's. "Erm.. Oops I forget I was still in these hehe." Naruto says nervously then starts to get dress.

"Wow Naruto you sure know how to make me laugh." Kimi says laughing.

"Haha you know me I love to make the children laugh."  
"Hey who says I'm a kid? Were the same age!"

"Erm I think I might just go before you explode bye!" With that Naruto runs out the house quick.

"Naruto-chan seemed to have been in a rush." Says a woman with black hair and green eyes.

"Well she didn't want to get killed by me mom." Kimi says and smiles.  
Her mom gives her a questionable look then shrugs.

"Oh yeah you said you was taking your little sister to the park today didn't you?"

"Yeah were is the squirt anyway?"

"I'm right here." An eight year old with brown hair and green eyes said.  
"Hey Keli c'mon lets go."

"Okay one second I just want to say bye to daddy, Daddy!"

A man with brown hair and green eyes suddenly comes into the room.  
"Yes princess?" He asked smiling.

"Me and Kimi are going to the park now so I wanted to say bye." She says innocently.

"Oh that sounds cool, bye guys have fun."  
"Bye daddy and mommy!" Keli screams and runs out the house.  
"Bye mom bye Mattie see you guys later." Kimi says and follows her little sister.

Mattie is Kimi's step-father because her real father left her and her mother when she was only five years old, so that makes Keli her only half sister because Mattie is Keli's real father. Even though Kimi doesn't seem to mind she still feels abit upset about not having a father while Keli has one.  
At the park Keli seems to be having fun with all her friends while Kimi is just sat on the bench reading a book.

"Excuse me miss is anyone sitting here?" Someone asked.

"No not at all." Kimi says and smiles then puts her book down and turns her head around to see who it is then gasps. It's The Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in school and the biggest jerk ever. "Sasuke Uchiha what the hell are you doing here?" Kimi asked mad.  
The raven haired boy gives her a pissed off look. "What do you mean? It's a free country isn't it?"

Kimi was abit taken back from his words. "W..Well yeah it's just I didn't expect you to be here in the park it's not your style."

"You don't know me!" With that Sasuke got up from sitting down and storms off.  
"Eh? And they say I have anger problems." Kimi joked to herself. "I so got to tell Naruto this tomorrow."

The next day at Narutos house it's 5 pm and someone knocks on the door. "I'll get it." Naruto says and opens the door.

"Hey Kimi."

"Hey Naruto you'll never guess who I saw yesterday at the park."

"Who?" Naruto asked and the two girls run up to her room.

"I saw The Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Never! Really? What the heck was jerk face doing in the park it's not his style!"

"That's what I said to him then he say's 'You don't know me!' Then storms off! Can you believe that jerk honestly!"

"What else was you guys saying?"

"Nothing really we was talking for two minutes then he stormed off, he sure does have anger problems and they say I have them." Kimi says laughing.

"Yeah, thats because you DO have anger problems!"  
"Oh whatever never mind that,is Sasuke still with that pink haired slut?"

"Yes but it's not nice to call Sakura-san a slut though, you don't really know her that much."

"Naruto she's been in my class for two years and your saying I don't know that? C'mon Naruto please don't tell me you still want to be her friend."

"Well me and her use to be best friends since we was six, until being popular was more important to her. Ino use to be one of my friends too.

"I have never been popular so I wouldn't really know much but I'm guessing it can change some people not everyone because I know some popular people and they're nice."

"Yeah sometimes I wish I could just go back to them old days were we was all still friends."

"But Naruto you still do hang with some of the people since you was six."  
"Yes I know but it was just mostly me, Sakura and Sasuke."

"Woah you and Sasuke was friends? The Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto nods her head.  
"Wow Naruto you never tell me anything and I'm meant to be your best friend as well."

"You are my best friend." Naruto says and gives Kimi a hug.

"Haha I was only messing with you, of course I know your my best friend." Kimi says and smiles.

"We best go finish our homework that s due in for tomorrow."  
Kimi groans then starts to do her homework.

A couple of hours later the two girls are chatting away while doing their homework and then they fall asleep.

The next day Kimi wakes up five minutes before the alarm goes off so she turns it off then goes and wakes Naruto up. "Naruto it s time to get up." She says quietly.

"No! Go way!" Naruto says and puts covers over her head.

"Naruto if you don t wake up now then I'll tell your mom that you don't want any ramen!" Kimi threatens. When Naruto heared the sound ramen she got right out of bed and started to get ready. Kimi just looked at her surprised. "Well um.. That was easier then I thought." She says then starts to get ready as well.  
Naruto puts on her light blue skinny jeans with a strap orange t-shirt with orange sandals. Kimi puts on her black leggings with demin mini skirt and a red top saying Who are you looking at bitch! with her red converse.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked doing a pose while laughing.

"Such a poser." Kimi says laughing too then throws a pillow at Naruto.

"C'mon then I want ramen!" Naruto yells at runs downstairs with Kimi following.

In the kitchen Naruto's mom is cooking some breakfast, she turns around and smiles at the two girls. "Hey girls what would you like for breakfast?"

"Ramen please mom!" Naruto shouts and sits down on the table waiting for her ramen. Kushina starts to laugh then passes Naruto some ramen and gives Kimi some toast.

"Here you go Kimi, I knew that you didn t really like ramen much so I made you some toast." Kushina said and smiles.

"Thanks Kushina." Smiles Kimi.

"Yummy that was some good ramen thanks a bunch mom." Naruto says happily. Kushina and Kimi look at Naruto very shocked.

"Um That's good dear, you sure do take after me and your father for ramen that's for sure." Kushina said and starts to laugh.

Naruto starts to laugh too then looks at the time. "C'mon Kimi we best get going wouldn t want to be late for first day now would we?" Naruto says and grabs Kimi and runs out the house shouting bye to her parents.

At school.

"So whats your lessons Naruto?"

"First lesson I got English with Kakashi sensei, second I got Math with Asuma sensei, third is a free lesson, fourth I got history with Iruka sensei, fifth I got Science with Orochimaru sensei, sixth I got Art with Kurenai sensei then last I got p.e with Gai sensei."

Kimi shows Naruto her piece of paper.  
"Cool we share third and last lessons together." Naruto says and smiles.

The school bell rings.

"Well I'll have to go to class even though it's not worth coming on time since Kakashi sensei is always late."

"Haha yes, and I best be going to my class you know how much I love Art."

"Yes so much that you draw all of us." Naruto says and starts laughing. "Wait for me at your locker okay?"

"Sure." With that they part ways.

In Naruto s class she sees who s in there and sees two of her friends there so she walks over to them. "Hey guys."

"H..Hello Na..Naru-chan." Hinata says and smiles.

"Sup Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing really school haha." Naruto says and starts laughing. "So how was your summer guys?"

"It was awesome, me and Hinata-chan went on dates most the time, and I was helping my mom train all the puppies at the pet shop."

"Y..Yeah what K..Kiba-kun said we went on dates mostly, th..then I went on holiday with m..my father, s..sister and Neji to visit our relatives. W..What did you do Nar..Naruto?"

"Went on holiday with my parents, hanged out with Kimi, went to parties. The usual stuff I do." Naruto says and smiles.

Ten minutes later Kakashi sensei came in the classroom.  
"Sorry I'm late class you see on my way to school there was this helpless cat stuck up the tree and I couldn't just leave it there so I got it down."

Some of the class muttered 'Liar.'

"So anyway I'll tell you were to sit. Inuzuka Kiba at the back next to Hyuga Hinata, beside them Haruno Sakura and Lee, up front Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

As soon as Naruto heard her name been called out to sit next to The Sasuke Uchiha she started to freak out. Great just my luck I have to sit next to him! She thought to herself. "Kakashi sensei must I have to sit next to Sasuke? Couldn't I just sit with someone else or on my own?" Naruto suggested.

"Nope sorry but you have to sit next to who I tell you to sit next to."

Naruto starts pouting, Sasuke walks past her and says. "Your such a dobe you know that?" Naruto starts to get angry but calms herself down then sits down next to him.

Kakashi hands the class a book each then says. "Right class turn to chapter 12."

In Kimi's class she is drawing a picture of a dark butterfly.

"Wow that s an awesome picture it s so dark and beautiful." Says some girl with blood red hair and violet eyes.

"Thanks." Kimi says and grins.

"I m Miyuki Hayashi nice to meet you."

"I'm Kimberly Yoshida but my friends just call me Kimi, and it s nice to meet you too." Kimi says and smiles. "So what are you drawing?"

"I'm drawing half a moon with some stars and colouring them blue pink and purple."

"Oh sounds awesome, so how come I have never seen you around school before?"

"I only started before summer so that's probably why you haven't seen me."

"Oh okay, well welcome even though it's a bit late saying it but oh well." Kimi says and smiles. "So did you make any friends here?"

"Sort of but we didn t talk much over the summer so I don t think they're my friends anymore." Miyuki says smiling sadly.

"Aww that sucks, do you want to be friends?"

"For real? Like no joke?"

"No joke." Said Kimi and smiles.

Miyuki hugs Kimi and smiles. "I would like to be your friend you're an awesome person."

"Same to you, let's get back on to drawing our pictures because I always love to finish my drawing and you'll get use to it." Kimi said and grins.

Later at lunch Naruto waits for Kimi at her locker. Kimi walks towards Naruto with some girl with her. "Hey who's this?" Naruto asked.

"Our new friend, Naruto Miyuki Miyuki Naruto."

"Nice to meet you Naruto." Miyuki says and smiles.

"Same to you too Miyuki." Said Naruto and smiled back. "Well shall we get something to eat now guys I heared that they re doing ramen today." Naruto said already running into the cafeteria. Miyuki gives Kimi a confused look and Kimi just laughs and says.

"You'll get use to it." Miyuki just shrugs and smiles.

Later on last lesson Naruto, Kimi and Miyuki are in the gym with their other class and they have to play dodge ball, girls against boys.

"I hate playing dodge ball." Miyuki says dodging when the ball was about to hit her.

"Same here, why does Gai sensei have to make us do this?" Kimi says sulking.

"Who knows but c'mon let's get the boys." Said Naruto while throwing the ball at one of the boys.

"Do you guys want to come to my house after school?" Miyuki asked.

"Sure." Both Naruto and Kimi said at the same time.

Suddenly three balls come aiming at the three girls and hit them.

"Naruto, Kimi and Miyuki you three are out go sit down over there on the benches, next time pay more attention." Gai sensei said.

The three girls just giggle and sit down on the benches.

Later after the school the three of them are walking to Miyuki s.

"So Miyuki were about do you live?" Naruto asked.

"Oh it's only an hour walk."

Both Naruto and Kimi look at each other then back at Miyuki. "Only?" They both asked.

"Miyuki I ll tell you the truth now I m not much of a walker." Kimi said.

Yep she isn't much of a walker, and damn Miyuki I can't believe you walk everyday to school and back and it takes an hour so its over two hours all together there and back." Naruto says.

Miyuki just shrugs and says. "I'm use to it anyways."

"I most definitely wouldn't be!" Kimi said and laughs. The others laugh with her then carry on walking towards Miyuki's house.

One hour later they finally arrive at Miyuki's house.

Miyuki opens the door and comes in the house and yells. "Hello I'm home."

"Welcome home sweetheart" Some woman said who looked spitting image of Miyuki except she had green eyes.

"Mom these are my new friends, Kimi and Naruto." Miyuki says smiling.

Miyuki's mom looks at them then smiles. "Welcome to our house girls as you already know I'm Miyuki's mom and my names Keiko."

"Hello Keiko I'm Kimi and this is my friend Naruto." Kimi says and starts smiling to the woman.

"Mother when will Papa be back?" Miyuki asked her mom.

"He's working late again."

"Aww he won't see my new friends." Miyuki says sadly. Keiko looks at her daughter giving her a sympathy look then smiles and says.

"You can always bring them another day, like they could sleep over one day and he'll see them then."

"That's an awesome idea mom." Miyuki says grinning. "Mother do you mind if Kimi and Naruto stay for tea?"

"Not at all, I'm cooking some rice and chicken tikka masala"

"Yum sounds delicious, c'mon you two let's go in my room while were waiting for tea." Miyuki says then runs upstairs to her room with Naruto and Kimi following her.

In Miyuki's room half the wall is painted pink the other half black, there are stars and moons different colours hanging from the ceiling, black and pink butterflys painted on the walls, the bed has a pink cover and black pillow cover. Kimi looks around the room and is amazed. "Wow your room is so awesome I love how the colours pink and black mixed in together, but the stars and moons don't match though because they're different colours but it's still awesome though."

"Thanks, I know the stars and moons don't match but I love them though you should know because I was drawing them in Art today remember?" Miyuki said with a smile.

"Yes I remember."

"So are you a goth Miyuki?" Naruto asked.

"Sort of."

"Cool."

"So do yaz want to talk and say who we like and that?" Miyuki suggested.

"Sure!" Both Naruto and Kimi said.

"Cool. Sit on my bed then." All three of them sit on Miyuki's bed.  
"I'll start first, well I sort of like Lee abit." Miyuki said and starts blushing. Both Naruto and Kimi give Miyuki a questionable look.

"Really? What do you see in him no offence to him or anything." The two girls asked.

"Well I think he's kind of cute and he's got an awesome personality."

Kimi smiles at Miyuki. "That is true and the main thing is personality's."

"So true, so who do you like Kimi?" Miyuki asked.

Kimi starts to blush abit. "Well I um.. Sort of like Gaara abit."

Naruto jumps up and yells. "I knew it! You see I'm always right." She says and grins.

"Aww thats cute Kimi, he's quite cute too, he's like dark and mysterious oh I love it! But I like Lee though." Miyuki says and smiles.

Kimi smiles back then looks at Naruto and smirks. "Okay Naruto your turn to tell us who you like."

Naruto turns away from both of them. "I like no one!"

"Oh Naru-chan is such a big lier." Miyuki says and smirks too then suddenly starts tickling Naruto.

"I am not! O..Okay haha yes maybe I am just stop tickling! Well can I tell yaz next week?"

"Do you promise?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes I promise."

"Okay then you have to tell us next week." Miyuki said.

"Okay."

One hour an half later the three girls are having fun asking each other random questions and laughing. "Girls your tea is ready!" Keiko calls out.

"Were coming mom!" Miyuki shouts back then starts running downstairs with Naruto and Kimi following.

Half an hour later they are having desert.

"This was very nice Keiko." Naruto says.

"Yes very." Kimi says.

"Your very welcome girls." Keiko says smiling.

"Well I think we should be going now." Said Naruto and walks towards the door with Kimi next to her. "Thanks for the food Keiko, bye Miyuki see you in school tomorrow."

"Thanks very much Keiko the food was great! See you tomorrow Miyuki." Kimi says

"Your very welcome girls, come again." Keiko said and smiles happily.

"Bye I'll see yaz both tomorrow!" Miyuki says and grins.

The two girls walk off home.

Author Note: What did you think? If I did any mistakes tell me please thanks. Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night at Naruto's house she is currently in the living room playing a game of cards with her father. "Ha! I win so pay up old man!" Minato groans then pays ten bucks to his daughter.

"I swear Naruto you must be cheating."

"Your just a sore loser old man!"

Minato starts sulking then says. "I am not! And quit calling me an old man I am quite young!"

"Yeah right how old are you 50?" Naruto asked and starts laughing.

"I'm not even 40 yet!"

"How old are you then?"

"Never you mind what my age is, besides you'll have kids one day and they'll be the same."

"Ha they may call me old but they'll call you ancient!"

Minato sighs then thinks to himself 'She'll mature one day.'

Kushina comes in the living room and sits down besides the two. "Hey you two still playing cards?" She asked and smiled.

"We was but then I won and dads just such a sore loser!" Naruto says to her mother.

"Naruto cheated that's why she won." Minato said.

Kushina starts to laugh then looks at them both. "Oh you two sure know how to make me laugh it's only a game now remember that. Naruto did you do your homework?" Naruto gives her mother a questionable look.

"What homework?"

"Iruka sensei gave you some maths homework remember?"

Naruto starts to freak out then stands up very quickly and runs upstairs to get her bag then comes back and checks through her bag. "I don't have my Maths book.. Oh no wait I got it..." Naruto sighs and grabss her Maths book. "Great now I have to do this?"

Kushina nods at her daughter. "Now Naruto-chan I want you to graduate high school and I want you to get good grades and go to college and get a good job."

"I know mother! But I'm really tired though I mean look at the time it's nearly midnight." Naruto whines.

"Stop whining and do as your mother tells you to do." Said Minato and smirks as his daughter starts to sulk.

"Fine! I'll be really tired in the morning I don't know if I'll be able to get up."

"Oh don't worry I'll make sure your up." Kushina said and gives an evil grin.

Naruto gulps. "On second thought I'm sure I'll be okay to get up myself, well I best do my homework then."

"Yes you best do." Kushina says and starts smiling because she knows she won since she always wins.

Five minutes later Naruto gets up and walks over to her mother. "Done."

"Let me check." Naruto gives Kushina her Math book. Kushina looks through it then sighs. "Naruto this is all scribbled, I want you to do it all again" Kushina says calmly

"What! But why? It's correct the answers!" Naruto yells.

"Yes it may be correct BUT it's all scribbled Iruka sensei won't understand it and will give you a bad grade." Kushina says still calmly and passes the Math book back to Naruto.

Naruto mutters 'bitch.'

"What was that Naruto?" Kushina asked giving her a death look.

"N..Nothing mother I just s..said yo..your such a wonderful mother hehe." Naruto says very scared.

Kushina gives her bright smile. "That's what I thought now back to doing your homework."

"Yes mother." Naruto says and starts to do her homework again very neatly.

The phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" Kushina said brightly.

"Hi Kushina it's Kimi, is Naruto there?" Kimi asked.

"Oh hey Kimi, yes Naruto is here but she's doing her homework right now though so maybe you and her can talk tomorr..." Kushina was about to finish her sentence when Naruto interrupted and grabbed the phone.

"I done my homework mom! Hey Kimi whats up?" Naruto asked.

"The sky?" Kimi joked and laughed. "Nothing much got pretty bored so thought I'd ring ya."

"Mom I'm going up in my room!" Naruto yells and runs upstairs with Kushina shouting out to her.

"You didn't even finish all your homework!" Kushina shouted.

"Leave the girl, she'll soon regret not doing it when she get's a detention." Minato says and smirks.

"So true then she'll say sorry to me for not doing it and say I'm the greatest mother ever!" Says Kushina and gives an evil grin.

In Naruto's room she is sitting on the bed still talking to Kimi.

"Thanks alot Kimi for ringing you just saved me from having to have to do my homework about fifty billion times before my mom is satisfied." Naruto laughs.

"Wow during the summer holidays she was Fun Mom, now she's Strict Mom." Kimi says and starts laughing also.

"Yep I got a very strict mother."

"But she also want you to get good grades though remember that."

"Yes I know, she can be a good mom I guess."

"Anyway I have to go, are you walking tomorrow? Miyuki said she'll walk with us." Kimi says.

"Yeah I'm walking tomorrow. When did you talk to Miyuki?"

"She rang me just before."

"She didn't ring me."

"That's because you didn't give her your number duh!"

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"You always know how to amuse me Naruto, anyways I really have to go now so I'll talk to you tomorrow bye!" Kimi says and hangs up.

Naruto sighs then gets into bed and falls asleep.

The next morning Naruto surprisingly gets up herself without anyone having to have to get her up. She gets up and starts to get dress then walks downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Morning Naruto-chan, I love the strippy orange and green dress with your orange sandals, orange sure is your favourite colour." Kushina says and smiles at her daughter.

"Thanks mom, and yep it's been my favourite colour since I was born!" Naruto grins. "Wheres dad?"

"Work."

"This early?"

"Yes Naruto when you get a job you have to go to work early, just like school you have to go there early except with jobs you have to be there alot earlier."

"So how come your not in work?"

"Who would make you breakfast then? And I only have to be in work at 8:30 am." Kushina says and passes Naruto some toast.

"Oh okay then, and what is this? I wanted ramen!" Naruto moans.

"Well it's tough I don't have time to make some ramen and you wouldn't have time to eat it."

Naruto sighs then eats her toast then runs out the house yelling. "Bye mom I'll see ya later!"

Outside Naruto is walking near Kimi's then see's her walking up with Miyuki.

"Hey Naruto!" Kimi yells.

"Hello Naru-chan." Miyuki says and smiles.

"Hey you two."

"C'mon then lets get going." Kimi says and starts walking with Naruto and Miyuki behind her.

Ten minutes later they arrive at school and see that they have five minutes left before the bell rings.

"Hey look it's the hottie Uchiha." Miyuki says and points to were Sasuke is, Naruto and Kimi see were shes pointing and see Sasuke with his arm around Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru, Sai and Ino.

"Oh lookie it's Jerk face, Slutty, Smart ass jerk, Lazy ass, Artist ass and Blondie!" Kimi says and laughs.

"Hey shouldn't I feel offensive to 'blondie'?" Naruto asked.

"Na, it's not a nasty word or anything it's just a nickname and I couldn't really thing of anything horrible to say to her since I don't know her so well."

Miyuki starts laughing. "Slutty? I don't think she's a slut but she sure can act like one."

"Agreed, watch this." Kimi says and walks over to the group. "Hey Sakura my BFF! What's up girl?" Sakura gives Kimi a confussing look.

"Do I know you? Like get away from me freak!"

"With pleasure slutty!" Kimi grins then skips back over to her friends. Naruto and Miyuki burst out laughing.

"Gosh you sure did show her." Miyuki says.

The bell rings.

"I'll catch you two later I got History." Kimi says and walks off.

"I have Science so I'll see you later Naruto." Says Miyuki and smiles then walks off.

"I have Math.. Oh crap I forgot to do the rest of my homework." Naruto starts to freak out. "I'll just make up an excuse why I could't do the rest." Naruto says and walks to class.

In Maths Naruto is sitting next to Hinata chatting away happily then Asuma comes in. "Hello class did you all do your homework?"

"Yes sensei!" The class yells.

"Good now pass it on to the front."

The whole class passes their Math book to the front. Naruto gets her Math book out from her bag and passes it the the front. 'He will probably only check it when he gets home, always does.' Naruto thought to herself.

"Now you can all just have a free lesson this period while I'll mark your books."

The whole class cheer then all start running to their friends and chatting away.

'Crap.' Naruto thought.

"So Naruto I heared you and Kimi made a new friend." Hinata says and smiles.

"Oh yes her name is Miyuki she's really nice and funny and can be talkactive sometimes."

"She seems really nice I'd like to meet her." Hinata smiled.

"You'll probaly see her at lunch, which reminds me were was you Kiba and Shino and Lee yesturday?"

"Lee was in the gym with Gai sensei doing some push ups, Shino didn't really feel well so went home, me and Kiba-kun was outside eating our lunch."

"Oh okay then cool." Naruto says and smiles.

Fourty minutes later the bell rings and Asuma gave the class their Math book back while they was walking out to next class. Asuma passes Naruto hers and she walks out then opens the book and it read. 'Detention next week.' "Aww c'mon!" Naruto groaned then goes to her next lesson.

Later at lunch Naruto is waiting at Kimi's locker.

"Naruto!" Kimi yells and runs up to her best friend with Miyuki behind her.

"Hi you two, c'mon let's go into the cafeteria." Naruto smiles and walks into the cafeteria.

At the table Naruto, Kimi, Miyuki, Hinata, Shino, Lee and Kiba are all sat down.

"Everyone this is Miyuki our new friend." Naruto says smiling.

"Hey Miyuki." All except Miyuki, Naruto and Kimi said.

"Hello everyone." Miyuki said and gives them all a bright smile.

"So Lee do you still like Slutty?" Kimi asked.

"Sakura-chan is not a slut, and yes I do still like her." Lee says.

"Well look whats in front of you, Miyuki!" Kimi yells.

Lee looks at Miyuki. "Do you like me?" Miyuki starts to blush mad and nods.

"Well thats very youthful, maybe if I got to know you abit more I would like you and we would be boyfriend and girlfriend. Would you like to go on a date on Saturday?" Lee asked and grinned.

"Sure!" Miyuki squeals.

"Aww" Everyone except Lee and Miyuki say and smile. Both Lee and Miyuki grin.

Later in Naruto's class she has English now and Kakashi is talking about a project they should do and have partners.

"So this project is about your own story which you and your partner will be writing together, and if it's really good then it might be published for everyone to read, it'll take a few weeks to do so go to eachothers houses to work on it together. Now I'll call out who will be with who." Kakashi says.

Naruto stops listening until she heared her name and a certain someones called out.

"Sasuke and Naruto."

Sasuke and Naruto look at eachother then back at Kakashi the both yell.

"What?" Very angrily.

Author Note: So what did you think? Mistakes? Thanks for reading please review. 


End file.
